how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mother's Gang
As all the fans know that "The Gang" refers to the five main characters: Ted, Robin, Barney, Marshall and Lily. The Mother's "gang" is her group of friends. This "gang" is not like The Main Gang, these are the people she met throughout the years and each of them do not stick like a gang (just normal friends). Group Members #Tracy McConnell #Cindy #Darren #Louis #Kelly Similarities To The Main Gang Each member of the Mother's gang resembles the main five in some form, with several overlaps between characters. Tracy McConnell- Mostly represents Ted, as they have a lot in common. However, she shares similar traits to others in the main five, including Marshall (both have bands), Lily (both look similar and both are artistic), and Robin (both dated Ted). Cindy- Represents Marshall. Cindy and the Mother were roomates in college, as were Ted and Marshall. This would make Cindy's wife, Casey, Lily's eqivalent, but it is unknown if Casey is a member of the group or not. Louis- Robin's equivalent. The Mother dated Louis prior to meeting Ted, just as Ted dated Robin prior to meeting the Mother. He shares this equivalency with Max, as it took her 7 years to finally get over him, making Louis actually more like Stella. Even though they never got engaged, the Mother's rejection of his proposal could be eqivalent to being left at the altar. Darren- He met the Mother in a bar and she invited him to live with her and join her band, the Superfreakonomics. He represents Barney, due to the fact that he can lie to almost complete strangers so he can get what he wants. He is similar to Barney who is an arrogant jerk. Kelly- Not much is known about Kelly other than that she accompanies the Mother to the St. Patrick's Day party in . The fact that she drags The Mother to the party does give her some similarities to Barney and his habit of trying to teach Ted how to live. She is similar to Barney and Marshall all at once. The difference between her, she is nice and has conscience and remorse. Other Notes *Cindy and Casey's daughter could be Marvin's equivalent. * is the first episode where the Mother's Gang is seen entirely; individual members have appeared in earlier episodes. The opening sequence to this episode also shows that the friends frequently visit MacLaren's Pub like the main five do, although it is another MacLaren's Pub in another part of Manhattan. *The Mother's "Gang" is not exactly a whole group of friends, like the main five, but is rather The Mother and all of her previous roommates/friends/loves, seen over a period of time. Most of the members only know the Mother, with the exception of Louis and Darren, who have probably met each other. *It is unknown if Darren stays a part of the group after he quits the Superfreakonomics, but it is very unlikely. It is also unknown if the Mother and Louis remain friends after their breakup, as Ted and Robin did. *This could mean that the Mother's Gang picks up two new members at some point, with a high probability of those members being Ted and Casey, as they marry members of the original group. Category:Characters Category:One Time Gags Category:Who is the Mother?